Reservoirs, such as pools, spas, and fountains, require a substantial amount of fresh water to offset effects of evaporation, or loss of water into atmosphere. Average reservoir owners may be in danger of losing thousands of gallons of fresh water annually due to water leaks, or loss of water into the ground. Because it is so hard to distinguish between loss of water due to different factors and during different seasons, leaks in the pool can go undetected until they erode to the point where the owner notices significant deviations from normal operation. As any homeowner is aware, leaks that continue undetected for long periods of time will continue to worsen, and can cause significant damage to the structure itself, as well as surrounding structures. Additionally, leaks are an environmental waste of fresh water, which is particularly troublesome in areas experiencing drought and water supply shortages.
Present proposed solutions for reservoir leak detection requires the owner or operator of the reservoir to already suspect that the leak is occurring and concentrate on detecting actual leak location, rather than act as an overall early-warning leak detection system. Unfortunately, this does not provide a solution for water loss and damage occurring prior to suspecting a leak.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.